


Rogue

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A Journal's Stolen Pages [12]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Lucy has a favor to ask of Flynn, for the sake of a friend.





	Rogue

He stopped hitting the bag as soon as he heard the door close, never once looking back. There was no need to.  
“You know why I’m here,” she said.  
“Yes,” he answered.  
“I know you’ll think it’s stupid, but… I can’t let you hurt him” her tone was firm, still, they had grown close enough for him to sense the hurt in her voice. “He’s still my friend, Flynn”  
The man paused, finally turned to her. “Have you done this before? Asked this of him”  
“Not in so many words, no, but you know I have”  
He gave her a short nod.  
“Jiya said he could not have gotten far driving with just one hand”  
“She’s right” he observed, “What exactly are you asking of me, Lucy?”  
“A favor. If we meet him at some point, don’t shoot”  
“He will shoot”  
“Then don’t do it unwarranted” she conceded, “You know why he’s doing it, we both know better than to judge him for it. He’s not the enemy”  
Flynn regarded her for a moment. “I’ll protect you, the mission and the team. I’m not hunting him down. I understand why Wyatt went rogue on us, doesn’t mean I like it”  
“That’s all I’m asking” Lucy assured, “This is still my team, you’re still my partner, but he’s also still my friend” she swallowed, “I hope it never comes to that, but I’d shoot him myself if he got dangerous”  
Garcia watched her, aware of the internal conflict she must be going through at this point.  
Damned Wyatt.  
“Go rogue on me and I’ll kill you” she warned and he smiled.  
“I’ll remember that,” he said. “Come, fight with me, partner”  
She nodded and joined him.


End file.
